Screened, multipolar connectors of this kind are known to the art. The screen is constructed from metal plates which are inserted in slots in the female-part body between the rows of holes and connection-line channels. The plates are also coated with an insulating material, in some cases. The plates are mutually connected electrically and to earthing means, such as to form a screen around the female part. The drawback with constructions of this kind is that they include a relatively large number of separate components which render the task of assembling the connector both complicated and time-consuming. Furthermore, the screen on the female part does not extend fully around said part and is totally lacking on the male part. Consequently, signals that are transmitted via these connectors are liable to be subjected to disturbances, particularly in the case of high frequency signals.
In the case of another earlier known constructions, the female part comprises a plurality of screening metal-plate profiles which are coated with insulating material. Electrical contact devices and contact lines are disposed between the plates and the profiles. This construction is also relatively complicated as is also the task of assembling the connector. This connector also lacks a fully encircling screen, and the male part also lacks the provision of a screen.
Fully screened devices, in the form of coax-devices, however, are known to the art. These devices, however, have only one conductor, i.e. they are unipolar.